


The Best Of Us [traducción]

by Personaje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coping, Depression, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Octavo año, Traducción al español, Translation, depresión, tradución
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje
Summary: A veces no hay nada que pueda sacarte de la oscura nada, hasta que lo hay, y ha estado ahí todo el tiempo.





	The Best Of Us [traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle Gray (LGray)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGray/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Best Of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906814) by [Elle Gray (LGray)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGray/pseuds/Elle%20Gray). 



> Vayan a la historia original y denle amor!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for letting me translate this!

Este año me miras como si no quedara nada de ese antiguo desdén en tus ojos. Tu fanfarronería se convirtió en un deambulo, como si realmente estuvieras caminando a través de la senda de tu propia ruina. Ya casi no hablas. Dicen que intentas compensar todas las cosas horribles que solías decir diciendo nada en absoluto.

También dicen que estoy compensando por siempre estar en el centro de todo quedándome al margen. En la periferia. Nadie sabe que escucho esas cosas. Me escondo.

Pero me encuentras, siempre me encuentras, no importa donde vaya. No sé cómo lo haces, yo soy el que tiene el mapa. Ya ni siquiera tengo la energía para perseguirte por todas partes como antes, y, ¿por qué querría hacerlo?

Biblioteca. Lechucería. Torres. Bosque. A veces me traes comida o una taza de té. Fuerte, con leche y sin azúcar, como si la obsesión y la vigilancia hubieran sido recíprocas. Pañuelos de seda cuando me encuentras llorando silenciosamente en la oscuridad (tú sigues sin decir ni una palabra). Esa vez que me encontraste en las duchas, agua abrasadora finalmente dando sentido a mi dolor, me sacaste de ahí y sólo me dijiste que estaba deprimido. Frotaste algún tipo de ungüento por mi espalda, tus dedos ligeros, me vestiste y yo te dejé hacerlo. Dices que no debo preocuparme, que sólo es la química de mi cerebro jodiéndome. Que suele pasar. "A los mejores y a los peores de nosotros" dices, y pienso que te refieres a mí y a ti.

Te quedas conmigo mientras Madam Pomfrey me interroga, agita su varita sobre mi cabeza, murmura para sí misma, y entonces me pasa una jarra de alguna pasta roja. Cuando me dice que debo frotarla sobre mi corazón pienso que se está burlando de mí, pero por detrás de ella abres tu camisa para mostrarme un parche escarlata en tu pecho. Nos vamos juntos, y entonces preguntas si quiero ver algo que también podría ayudar, y antes de que pueda preguntarme qué significa eso, me estás arrastrando hacia una alacena. Empiezas a besarme, y es lo más normal que me he sentido en días. No quiero dejarte ir. Jadeas y señalas mi blanca camisa, una mancha roja sobre mi corazón.

"Lo siento," dices.

"Gracias," respondo.

 


End file.
